The present invention is concerned with a connecting structure for shelves, especially for storing goods to be cooled or kept fresh in so-called fresh-keeping or cooling cells, with the shelves being formed of vertical supporting elements and horizontal distributing trays to be fixed thereto or connected therewith.
Shelves of the aforementioned type are generally known including those in which the distributing trays may be provided at predetermined spaces. As a rule, angle sections are used for such shelves into the leg faces of which series of oblong holes are punched such that corresponding distributing trays may be inserted or screw-threaded at any desired level. Apart from the little attractive outward appearance of such shelves, which might well be suitable for tool and spare part rooms or the like, they are less suitable for the aforementioned purpose as they do not comply with the high requirements placed upon cleanliness and cleansing. Moreover, the arrangement of the oblong holes in the leg faces requires a considerable amount of punching work.
Basic to the invention is the concept of providing a connecting structure for shelves--i.e. for the vertical supporting elements and the distributing trays--by way of which the supporting elements can be easily connected to the self-supporting distributing trays while complying with hygienical requirements, especially as regards the cleansing thereof.